Breathe Again
by Darkchilde
Summary: ~First in the Breathe Series~ Sarah's going crazy without Jareth by her side...


Breathe Again  
  
By: Darkchilde  
  
midnights_jewel_purple@yahoo.com  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah Williams did not like what she saw when she stared into the mirror over her vanity. Her long dark hair was limp and lifeless, lacking all of it's normal luster. Sad eyes looked back out at her, dark circles discoloring the skin under them. Her skin as a whole was pale and gray, and her lips were beginning to look a little blue.   
  
She looked dead.   
  
She felt dead.   
  
She found herself wishing that she WAS dead.   
  
Ever sense...him, all she could think of was...him. Her heart hurt so badly in her chest she thought that ripping it out was the only way to make it stop. She pressed her hand against her chest, digging her nails into her shirt slowly, as though she was preparing to try and remove the offending organ from her body.   
  
Hot tears welled in her eyes again, and rolled down her cheeks, bringing more pain with them as they coursed down her face. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips, and sank down to sit on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and buring her face in her legs.   
  
Sobs racked her body, and she tried to force them away. This only made her cry harder, as she wept for everything that she had found, and then lost. Adventure, friendship, thrills and chills...and love. Everything that she had ever read about in her fairy novels, she had found.   
  
And then she threw it all away.   
  
'"Why? Why did I...why?" Sarah asked the room at large, falling over to lay on her side, her dark hair falling out all around her in waves, framing her head like a halo. She turned over on her back, and stared up at the ceiling with unseeing eyes.   
  
Why did everything have to hurt like this? Why couldn't her life be easy, and simple, like the princesses that she read about in her books? Why did her life have to be so...horrible?   
  
"It's not fair." She whispered, letting herself slip back into her old habits as she continued to weep, longing for something that she could never have. "Please, just make it stop hurting." She didn't know who her whispered plea was to...to him, to herself, to some higher power.   
  
All she knew was that this just hurt to bad...she couldn't take it much longer. All she wanted was...she didn't even know what she wanted anymore. All she knew was that she wanted something, something to make the pain in her heart go away.   
  
"Please, make it stop hurting." Sarah whispered once more to her ceiling and the heavens above.   
  
A baby's cry interuppted her self inflected pain for a moment, and she considered going to see why Toby was crying. But then another swell of pain rose in her chest and crashed over her mind, and it was all she could do to remember to breathe.   
  
Even Toby reminded her of him. Actually, Toby was THE biggest reminder of him in her life. A sob rose up in her throat, and she began to cry again, curling her legs up under her like a child and hiding her face in the carpet.   
  
"Make it stop! Please, SOMEBODY, make it stop!" Her voice was husky and scratchy with her tears, and even though she was trying to scream at the top of her lungs, it came out as a whimpery sob. "Make it stop."   
  
More tears soon were sliding down her face, and soon she was once again bawling, her teardrops dropping on the carpet and leaving a wet spot on the soft white weave.   
  
The pain in her heart only grew harsher and colder and blacker then it already was.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again I never feel  
you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way things used to be  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the love that you make to me  
And I can't get you outta my head   
If I never feel you  
in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way things used to be  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the love that you make to me  
And I can't get you outta my head  
How in the world will I begin  
To let you walk right out my life  
And blow my heart away  
  
And I can't stop carin' about  
About the apple of my eye  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the center of my life  
And I can't get you outta my head  
And I know I can't pretend  
That I won't die if you decide  
You won't see me again  
  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way my life would be  
No I can't stop thinkin' about  
How could your love be leavin' me  
And I can't get you outta my mind  
God knows how hard I tried  
And if you walk right out my life  
God knows I'd surely die  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the rhythm of my heart  
No I can't stop doin' without  
For I would surely fall apart  
And I can't get you outta my mind  
Cause I know I can't deny it  
And I would die if you decide  
You won't see me again  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
